


I woke up in a dream

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 8;, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: All his doubts are wiped away when he spends his first good night's sleep at Winterfell.





	I woke up in a dream

Prompt: [Game of Thrones, Brienne of Tarth/Jaime Lannister, in dreams](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1001858.html?thread=111003778#t111003778)

 

**I woke up in a dream**

On his journey many doubts regarding his decision to leave King’s Landing for good overcame his mind, and his dreams were haunted by a female form walking away from him.

She never looked back, never showed him her face, and the only thing he could see was short blonde hair; no matter how fast he ran, he never seemed able to reach her, to make her turn around and stand up to the guilt that was sure to lie in her emerald eyes.

Though it seemed, with every passing day, the form appeared to be closer and closer - still too far to reach, but more distinguished - and nevertheless he gave up trying to shout amends at her, refused to give Cersei (for he was sure it was her) any more control of his dreams or thoughts; once he arrived at his destination, she would disappear for good.

But it was the night after his arrival in Winterfell, after his “trial” and meeting old friends, foes (and some who were both, some who were neither), that his dream finally made sense: the hair he had stared at so many nights wasn’t golden - it was the color of straw; the figure wasn’t slim and feminine - it was broad and strong.

And when she finally turned around, he saw the beautiful sapphire eyes of Brienne of Tarth, took in the earnest smile on her once ugly face (not that her face had changed in any way since they last met … it was him who had learned to see in a new way) and heard the faint sound of her voice: the words spoken told of honor and trust, were an echo of the vow she made in front of Sansa Stark to vouch for him … and no lullaby could have been sweeter, for he finally knew that he did right, that he would make amends (though not in the way he pictured) and would not hesitate to die for her; he smiled at the last thought and finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
